Evanescent
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: Gilbert Nightray is Oz Vessalius's Psychology teacher in high school. He strives to keep their relationship strictly teacher-student, but what if Oz needs him as more than a teacher. Especially after a 3 year disappearance.AU. GilOz/OzGil, AliceOz implied
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS!_

_I'm hoping that the characters aren't out of character when I write this, as this is my first time writing them. Also, sorry if any information is incorrect in this whether it be character-wise (in which case correct me) or real life wise (in which case also correct me). Also, anything on my grammar is appreciated._

_I hope you enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

It isn't accurate to say I had always known what Oz was truly like. In fact, even when I had tried to comfort him when he was the youngest junior in my class, I hadn't known how bad off he was.

I was a psychology professor, just graduated with the necessary degrees, around 24 years in age. Oz Vessalius was a bright and cheery seeming 15 year old junior turning 16.

Every class, the young ray of sunshine would step into my class room and beam over at me from his desk which he had chosen to be right next to my orderly desk.

"Good afternoon, Gil~. How was your lunch?"  
"Oz, you know you're supposed to call me Mister or Professor Nightray."  
"But, Gil, you and I are good pals, aren't we?" he often would batt his eyes in feigned innocence.  
"We're a student and a teacher who are familiar with each other but not pals. You know that."  
"_Professor Nightray_ is no fun~." He then would giggle and begin to doodle on a sheet of notebook paper.

Once I asked him about the person he would often doodle, a young girl.

"Wha? Oh, this is Alice."  
"Alice?"  
"Yeah, she's my friend," he had grinned.  
"Ah, that's nice..." I then trailed off absentmindedly, becoming absorbed in my work.

Preferring to stick to lesser used halls and to my own classroom, I had never really seen Oz that much outside of class. So when I actually did see him, I shrugged off the fact that, despite his bright personality, he was almost always alone.

But in retrospect, perhaps the main reason I avoided becoming too concerned was because I was aware of my developing affections for the teenage boy.

I wasn't sure when those feelings had taken root in me, but I knew that I couldn't allow them to become known. I was 9 years older than him, for starters. He was also a minor. If the developing affections were to become known, they would endanger my job as well as my reputation. Oh, and it certainly wasn't helping that we were both male.

I wasn't prepared in the slightest for him to see right through me.

* * *

**_Ding._**

"Don't forget your essays are due Wednesday of next week," I managed to say last minute as I sidestepped the eagerly escaping students. Taking my time, I straightened up my class room. After the clamor in the halls had quieted, I slipped out, leaving my classroom unlocked. People usually didn't go into my classroom unless school work demanded it of them.

However, when I returned to my classroom, I was surprised to see Oz perched on the edge of my desk.

"Oz?"  
"Gil~!" he beamed.  
I sighed, "Will no amount of correcting you work?"  
"Nope~!"  
"As I thought," I sat in my chair and he pulled a chair over next to me. Trying my best to ignore his proximity, I finally managed to say, "So why are you here..? Lunch doesn't end for another 45 minutes."  
"Gil...What do you think love is?"  
"W-what brought this up a-all of the s-sudden..?"  
"It's what I came here for. I was curious," he shrugged.  
"A-ah...Well...when you love someone, you enjoy their company, you like their presence, and you want to protect them. Only to a greater extent that friendship."  
"Hmm..."  
I hesitated before saying next, "Why ask me? After all, couldn't your mother or father give you an-"

I then cut myself off.

A strange, hollow look had come into his emerald green eyes.

It didn't suit him. And it worried me.

I was scared to speak again and end up hurting him more, somehow. That, in turn, frustrated me.

There was an ever so slightly hoarse quality to his usually bright voice when Oz finally spoke. "My mother is dead...And my father...he...I don't wanna say..."

He was hugging his knees close, as if attempting to desperately hold himself together since no one else would. I ignored my common sense and gave into my emotions, hugging him tightly.

"P-Professor..?" he squeaked out in surprise.  
"Call me 'Gil' as much as you please. I'm here to talk to..."

'_Just be okay..._' hung silently in the air hovering like a guardian angel.

"Gil...Do you...love me?"

* * *

And so, Oz Vessalius had found out about my feelings for him. But he also knew that I was adamant about not letting anyone else know.

And for some reason...he wasn't disturbed. In fact, he accepted it and thought it was sweet of me. He also said it was fine because he already liked someone else.

Alice.

How jealous I felt to know what another had the affections of my Oz. But...I was also relieved. I knew it would never work between Oz and I. We had so many things against us it gave me a headache to think about. Hell, I had a better chance getting together with _Xerxes Break_, my old college roommate.

But, none of that really mattered.

Because the next week, Oz Vessalius went missing.

* * *

_Dun dun DUUUUUN! -shotdead-_

_I like cliffhangers when I write but hate them when I read. But cliffhangers are nice cause them people nag you to finish stuff._

_Feedback please? :3_

_Until next time~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

______

I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS!

_I'm totally not avoiding cleaning my room or writing my history paper; what ever gave you that idea? XD_

_Okay, I am, but I want to keep writing cause this idea is in my head.  
And now I edit the summary to include the evens of this chapter since the last one was mostly just introduction._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It was accurate at the very least, to say that I was terrified. I was quite obviously troubled seeming to others seeing as the principal practically _forced_ me to take a mental health break. He was generous enough to make it a mental health week, in fact.

However, that didn't really help. The lack of things to do made me only focus more on how and why Oz had disappeared.

And as much as I already loved the blond boy, I didn't want to think about him with this situation. Or maybe it would be correct to say, _because _I already loved him so much, that I didn't want to think of what troubles could be plaguing him.

Days of course turned into weeks. And those weeks blurred into months. And by the time the months had blended into years, the troublesome gossip of Oz being kidnapped, killed, raped, or running away had died down.

It was as though he had never been there. But my heart knew different.

* * *

"No staying up reading, Raven~. Otherwise you'll just regret it when I come over~."  
"Ugh...yeah, whatever. No earlier than noon and no later than 8 P.M. got it?"  
"You speak to me as though I've broken arrangements before."  
"You have. Bye." Rather rudely- through the rudeness was well deserved -I abruptly ended the call, not waiting for a response.

It wasn't fun being Xerxes Break's old roommate from college. But I suppose someone had to fill it, and I was the chump who happened to be the one.

Though I suppose that being around the pest called Break was better than being alone all summer. No amount of years could change it. Not even the three years I had spent teaching.

'_Oz was one of my first students..._' the thought floated into my head.

I winced and immediately reached for a a book and then a movie for background noise. And as Break had predicted, I fell asleep rather late.

* * *

The sound of my doorbell being rung was what woke me the next morning. Nimbly avoiding falling off of the couch, I glanced at the nearest clock.

_9:47 A.M._

"Dammit, Break..." I grumbled as I made my way to the door. "Stupid, inconsiderate, doll-loving, red-eyed freak..." I added as I grew closer.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" I growled as I opened the door.  
"Gil..?"

My heart felt as though it had stopped, my breath had hitched, my eyes widened, and my knees weakened.

"...Oz..?" my choked up throat barely managed to utter the one syllable name.

A smile spread across his face and he hugged me, his cheek against mine after growing to be my height at 18, "It's been a while."  
I couldn't help but blush. I hadn't expected him to be so close to me ever again. Let alone for him to hug me. Hesitantly, I hugged him back, "H-How about we go inside..?"

Having settled in my nook of chairs and books, he smiled some more, "I'm really glad to see you, Gil."  
"S...Same," I managed to breath out. I then hesitated in continuing.  
"You want to ask something?"  
"What?"  
"You opened your mouth to say something but didn't," he laughed a bit. "Go ahead and speak. We have a lot to catch up on, after all."  
"I s-suppose..." I trailed off, a wry, sheepish smile on my face. "Well...for starters, why and where did you disappear to?"

"I ran away," Oz stated immediately.  
"You ran away..? Why?"  
"My...fath...my family," he smiled bitterly. "But it's okay; I started living with my uncle."  
"Ah...that so..."  
"Mhmm, and I'm really glad I ran off too. Uncle Oscar's sooooo nice."  
I sighed and attempted to smile, "That's...good I suppose."

He blinked in slight surprise and then smiled gently. Standing up, Oz walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Did I make you lonely?"  
It was my turn to blink in surprise, and I then looked off to the side as the heat rose in my face. "..."  
He, the younger, chuckled and then ruffled my hair.  
"H-hey..! Is that how you treat a former teacher..?" my face flushed further.  
"No. That's how I treat you, Gil~," he grinned before sitting on my lap.

* * *

From there it progressed. At first he'd visit me every month, whichever weekend suited the both of us.  
We'd sit. Chat. Drink tea. Reminisce.

Then he started visiting every other weekend. Apparently he enjoyed me company almost as much as I did his.  
We'd sit. Chat. Drink tea. I'd share some of my worries. He'd comfort me.

I was convinced that we'd stay like that. Close friends despite our age gap, but nothing more.

* * *

"Heya, Gil~," Oz greeted me when I opened the door that weekend.  
"Oz? What're you doing here?"  
"What- am I not allowed to come and visit my best friend whenever I want?" he asked teasingly as he walked in.  
"It's not that...I just wasn't expecting you is all..."  
"I know~ I just like messin' with ya~." He set down his bag of things which usually accompanied him for overnight stays and he started up the stairs.  
I raised and eyebrow and followed him. "Oz...what are you up to...?" I got upstairs to find my bedroom door open. I walked in cautiously but yelped in spite of myself when I was tackled onto my bed.

That yelp was cut off by a kiss full on the lips.

When the lips which were pressed against mine were then removed, I stared wide-eyed and blushing into Oz's emerald eyes. After several moments, I tried to speak. He gently cut me off with a light kiss and then said, "I love you, Gilbert...Do you still love me like I remember?"  
His eyes were so deep yet bright. I swallowed before saying, "...How...could I stop loving you?" I attempted to smile.  
He beamed gratefully and kissed me again.

Despite how disgruntled I was at being kissed by a person I was 9 years senior to, I couldn't help but feel so overjoyed that he loved me as well.

But, I suppose, all love needs to be cultivated.  
And our love was to be no exception.

* * *

_This is such a nice break from the love-hate pairings that I've gotten used to. Though at the same time it's very different not having to really bust one's butt over keeping things in character with love-hate. Not that I'm not trying to keep it in character here. I sure hope I'm doing that here too ^^;_

_Feedback, please? :3 It motivates me to write more_


End file.
